How Did I Fall in Love with You?
by TraceAce
Summary: Chalk another lovely romance story from me! -G- Alright, this is a song story to one of the BSB songs (-points to title of story-), an' it's got Lita and Jericho in it. Spoilers from the 1/22 show. I warned ya!


{Remember when  
We never needed each other  
The best of friends  
Like sister and brother  
We understood  
We'd never be   
Alone}  
  
"No!" she stunned herself as she quickly yelped outloud as she watched him get slammed into the mat before lying lifelessly on it. Jeff and Matt looked at her, alarmed, as she looked down, embarrassed.  
  
"He's such an idiot." Matt shook his head as he pretty much fell out of the ring. "He'll be fine, though. You know Chris."  
  
"Y..yeah." Lita nodded, slowly letting out an exhale. He didn't look very fine to her.  
  
"Maybe we should check on him.." Jeff trailed off.  
  
"Too dangerous." Matt shook his head. "We might get attacked ourselves. We HAVE been a thorn in a lot of people's sides.."  
  
Lita stared at the TV, and actually felt her eyes brim with tears. Her heart felt like it was broke in half. Of all three of them, she really felt to closest to the man who was now the one who was REALLY broken in half.  
  
Matt and Jeff were both shocked to see Lita stand and bolt out the door. Jeff was about to go after her, but Matt stopped him. Jeff stared uncomprehendably at his brother as he shook his head slowly. Matt gave a quick half grin.  
  
"Let her go." he nodded.  
  
"But.."  
  
"We can't get in the way of anything this big." Matt smiled at his younger brother, who suddenly seemed to get it.  
  
"You mean..?"  
  
"Oh yeah.." he nodded, stretching. "Not a doubt in my mind."  
  
{Those days are gone  
Now I want you so much  
The night is long  
And I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
Never meant to feel this way  
Don't wanna be alone tonight}  
  
She frantically ran to where she figured he'd be held. He was there, battling back as the refs tried to get him to go to the hospital. Lita shook her head as she pushed past them all. They watched her and gave her room, hoping she'd be able to calm him down.  
  
"Hi Lita." he said before wincing at a sudden pain in his body. He could barely stand and he seemed to lean to one side, as if he had little balance.  
  
"Chris, what are you doing?" she asked, her face creased with worry. He smiled half-heartedly.  
  
"Oh, they think I need to go to the hospital.." he tried to laugh, only he almost fell over again. He didn't look good at all.  
  
"Chris, maybe you should go." she warned.  
  
"Nah..I.." he paused. "I need to sit down." He wavered to the stretcher, sitting down, feeling dizzy.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked. The refs still stayed away. They knew she was the only one of them who'd be able to calm him down.  
  
"Sure sure.." he shook his head then. "No, I'm not. What are you doing here anyway, L?"  
  
"Here, lay down and I'll explain on the ride." she said quietly. He frowned, then nodded.  
  
"Just because you're making me." he explained as he laid down. The medics brought him inside and she jumped in too.  
  
He smiled up at her and she felt her heart melt.  
  
{I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child  
That I resemble  
I cannot pretend  
That we can still be friends  
Don't wanna be alone tonight}  
  
He was brought in quickly to the emergency room. He pretty much collapsed a few minutes into the ride. He was kept awake only barely. They didn't want him to die if he had a concussion. She kept quiet, not wanting to disturb their work on him.  
  
She sat in the waiting room, sighing. Then she started pacing. Then, after an hour, she became even more restless. She couldn't believe it. Whenever it happened, she had started to -really- like Chris. She really didn't do anything or said anything about it. What happened if he didn't feel the same way..?  
  
The doctor came out and allowed her in. She had signed his papers and such as best she could since he himself could not. He explained to her that he had pulled a lot of muscles in his arm, and that there wasn't much they could do.  
  
"Hey Lita." he greeted, a smile plastered on his face though he was in obvious pain. His voice was hoarse and a bit tired sounding.  
  
"Chris, you're such an idiot." she suddenly said. "Don't you ever worry me like that again. You've could have been killed. You always have to be the hero..urgh!"  
  
"I'm glad I'm alright too." he grinned.  
  
"I'm serious, Chris. You scared the shit out of me." His face softened.  
  
"Alright, alright..I'm sorry, Lita. I didn't mean too. I got caught up in the moment."  
  
"And you tried to jump Kane with one arm." There was a pause. Then they started laughing like crazy. After the laughter died down, there was a bit of uncomfortable silence.  
  
{What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you}  
  
Lita let out a nervous cough. "So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Shitty." he admitted. "Didn't expect to be chokeslammed when I woke up this morning, you know."  
  
"I wouldn't think you would." she shook her head.  
  
"You OK, Lita?" she realized at that moment she was shivering for no apparent reason, at least to him.  
  
"I-I'm fine." she nodded, sitting down by his bedside.  
  
"You're shaking like crazy." he took her hand and blinked. "You're cold too. You getting sick?" She closed her eyes as he tried to warm up her poor hand.  
  
"I'm fine, Chris." she pulled her hand away slowly, pretty much making it. "You're the one in the hospital, not me."  
  
"Aww, Lita, were you that worried?" he peered at her, suddenly understanding her odd symptoms.  
  
"You're such a dork, Chris." she whispered, shaking her head. She grinned slightly at him. "I really think you were put on this Earth to drive me insane."  
  
"I'm touched." he smiled, not really noticing the pain anymore. She tried to to become suddenly smitten with that grin, so she looked away.  
  
{I wanna say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know  
I don't wanna live this lie  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend the rest of my life}  
  
She pushed a lock of red hair out of her face as she studied the ground. She was afraid to look at him, because at any moment she could suddenly lose control of her feelings. Taking a break, she almost had a heart attack when she felt his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Lita, I'm seriously fine. Fit as a fiddle!" he beamed, trying to make her smile. "Come on, Lee,"-He was using the nickname now-"Tell me what's up."  
  
"It's nothing Chris." her eyes really didn't back that statement up.  
  
"You look terrified. I know your movements, Lee. Don't try to deny it." he peered at her.  
  
"I'm fine." she tried to put a little more base into it. She suddenly found him standing. "Chris-!" he took her hand and stood her up. "Chris, lie down. You're still hurt."  
  
"Not 'till you tell me what's wrong." he wagged his finger. "Now you've got me all worried about you!"  
"Seriously, it's nothing!"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
{What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do  
How did I fall in love with you}  
  
"Dammit Chris, you drive me nuts!" Lita groaned as he looked innocently at her.  
  
"Lita, tell me what's wrong." he insisted. She looked him straight in the eye and tears welled up in her eyes. She was too afraid to tell him. It was obvious. He frowned, wiping a stray tear away from her eye.  
  
"Chris, don't.." she was losing the battle against her feelings.  
  
"Now I'm really worried." he let out a sigh. "You can tell me anything. What's wrong?"  
  
"You wouldn't want to know, Chris." she whispered, before pulling out of his grip and running out of the room.  
  
"Lita..!"  
  
{What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
How did I fall in love with you}  
  
She got as far as the waiting room when he heard a loud gasp from a nurse.  
  
"Mr. Jericho, I don't think.." Lita stopped, panting. He heard footsteps coming up to her and a few other people let out surprised yelps as he plowed through in his uh..stylish hospital gown. She really had no where to go, so after she got outside the hospital, she stopped.  
  
It didn't take him long to catch up and he stared at her shivering form. This time she was shivering more from the cold then anything.  
  
"Lita.." she didn't respond, didn't turn around. He sighed, pulling her around to face him.  
  
"Chris I.."  
  
"Tell me what's wrong." he whispered, cupping a hand on her cheek.  
  
"God, Chris, you're so impossible." she whispered. "Why do you have to be so hard..?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Fuck Chris, I love you!" he looked at her, stunned. "Yeah, be surprised. God!" she turned, trying to stomp off. She got about 5 inches when she felt him turn her around and give her about the biggest kiss she had ever recieved.  
  
"All you had to do was tell me, Lee." he smiled, before letting the doctor cart him back inside. He winked at her as she stood stunned in the cold.  
  
It wasn't so cold to her anymore though.  



End file.
